My secret
by Arisa17-NaLu777
Summary: Lucy has a secret about her past and doesn't want to tell her friends about it. Natsu is curious about this. Lucy is getting weirder and weirder. Will her secret be revealed ? What is natsu going to react when he knows ? - Sorry, bad summaries. This story starts with a flashback. Fluff in later chapters ( if I had any ideas ),sorry, short chapter. It's the first chap so it's short.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.. Here's my new story.. It's my first time on making stories so please review..Tell me if it's good or not. I'm bad at English so I'm sorry if there's some wrong grammars..The owner of this anime is Hiro Mashima.

_Flashback :_

"_Natsu! Wait for mee !" shouted Happy. That day, it was the 7th of July 777X, Natsu is searching his foster 'dad', Igneel. It has been 10 days since Igneel left. "Hurry up, Happy! I don't want to be late for the next ride!" Shouted Natsu while running to the train station. A few minutes later they arrived. "F-Finally Happy ! We're not late ! Let's go! " "Aye!" And the two were off, starting their mission._

_After they arrived..._

"_Uuhmp.. W-we m-made it.." Said Natsu while gagging. " Aye ! Hurry up, Natsu! Let's find our client!" Said Happy. "Right ! LETS GOOO !". And then, they finished their mission then head back to the guild._

_On the way to the Guild.._

_While they walked through the forest that headed to the guild, they saw something moving behind the bush.. _

"_Hey, Happy?" _

"_Aye?"_

"_Do you see something behind the bush?"_

"_Yeah, I saw something behind it. Let's take a look"_

_They looked behind the bush. They saw that 'something' behind the bush, their eyes were so wide looking at that thing. "N-Natsu?" "What?" Said Natsu. "I think we should bring her to the guild..SHE'S BADLY INJURED !" Happy shouted. So the thing behind the bush was a little blonde girl, with injuries on her body. She looked SO lifeless. "Hey! Wake up!HEEY!" Shout Natsu as he tried to wake her up. "Natsu, let's hurry up to the guild!" "Right!" And off they go to the guild._

_At the guild. "Natsu! What are you doing to this girl !?" Shouted Erza angrily. " I SWEAR I didn't do anything. I just found her behind the bushes on the forest while we head back here!" Said Natsu. "Anyways, it doesn't matter right now. Bring her to the infirmary, and someone asked Master to call Porlyuchka right away!" Mirajane tell them. A few minutes later, Porlyuchka came. "Where's the girl ?" Asked the woman."She's in the infirmary. Her body is badly injured." Said Erza. Then Porlyuchka checked on the girl and came out of the infimary after 30 minutes. "How is she ?" Said Natsu worried. "She's already awake but don't get near her. She's okay so I'll be taking my leave." Porlyuchka said and then leave. Meanwhile, they discuss what to do to the girl. Suddenly, a blonde haired girl came out from the Infirmary. "Where am I?" asked the girl. Natsu answered,"You're in Fairy Tail. A mage guild. I'm Natsu.".Then everybody started to introduce themselves to her. "What is your name?" Ask Natsu... "My name is Lucy"_

Okay, so how is it ? Please review..


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaay ! The 2nd chapter ! I didn't know why did I post this too fast.. It's just popped up in my mind..Well, at least ENJOY !**

_Flashback :_

"_My name is Lucy" said the girl. "Lucy, huh? Soo.. What the hell are you doing until you got all these injuries?" Asked Gray, curious. "It's none of your business. Why do you even ask ?" Said Lucy coldly. "W-well, we were just curious about it." Said Gray, scared. "Just worry 'bout yourself, Icy-boy__. Besides, you're __only in your boxers." Said Lucy. Gray said,"WTH are you talking a-BOOUUT !? Where the hell is my clothes !?" He started searching for his clothes. Suddenly.."Hey! Where are you going ?" Asked Natsu, worry over his face. "I'm going to wherever I wanted to go. It's none of your concern." Said Lucy, with a frown on her face. Then she headed towards the guild's door but stopped again by a sudden question. "I'm serious now, darn it! Where are you going exactly !?" Now he's pissed. " I said it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Do I have to say it twice !?" Now Lucy's angry."I'm going to travel somewhere. Satisfied? Now leave me alone." She started to walk out the guild. "You don't have any place to go to, do you?" Said Natsu softly. It's RARE to see him say something softly. Lucy is shocked and speechless. She doesn'__t knew what should she say this time.__"I-I-I..Yes.." Her tears are almost fell off her eyes. " Then join with us, OK?" "You'll get many friends here, and- " He stopped talking when Lucy said, "I've got no friends because I DON'T NEED friends. They just come and go without saying goodbye; They just using others to make them happy but not making others happy. They just so..CRUEL!" Now she's crying._

"_That's why I asked you to come with us ."_

"_I can't. I have something else to do."_

"_Then can you just take some pictures with us ? So we can always remember you."_

"_O-okay"_

_And then, Lucy took some pictures with them, just like what they wanted. After that, she leaves in the dark cold night._

End of Flashback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It's a beautifull night in Fairy Tail. After they won the Grand Magic Game, the received the prize money and finished the reconstruction of the guild. It is really a fun day. They're having a party at the guild. They laughed, cheered, drink, play, and 're all happy except a blonde haired celestial just sit there in the corner, dozing off, seeing her friends chat suddenly.."Hey, LUIGI !" Called a certain dragon slayer. "NATSU, how many times do I have to say that my name is LUCY!" she's pissed now. Well, that changed the mood, right? "Well, Lucy and Luigi are somewhat similar. Anyways, why don't you come join us ? We'll have some fun. C'mon Luce, don't be such a party pooper." Said Natsu. "Wha-" Lucy stopped. "And you'll ruin you're beautifull face if you stayed like that all day." Natsu added. '_Where did he learn to sweet talk?_' thought Lucy as she blushed. " IDIOT!" She's blushing madly now. '_Natsu says my face's beautifull.. He actually said_ _that!_' Now she's all flustered. Natsu hides his blush behind his scarf. She walked from her spot to the bar. "Lucy! You've finally decided to join wi-" Mira stopped talking."Mira, I'm going home now. Thanks for the drink earlier." Said Lucy. She's heading towards the guild's door and walked home. '_That's weird. She usually do__es__n't act like this.'_ Thought Mira. "Hey, Natsu? Don't you think Lucy is a bit weird these days?" Asked Mira. "I don't know. Maybe because she's a weirdo? " Answer Natsu. "Why don't you check up on her, Mira?" Ask Natsu. "Can't you see? I'm busy here on the bar. Why don't **YOU** go check up on her?" Ask Mira. "U-um..Okay.." Say Natsu. "GREAT! Oh, and bring these drinks to her. I'm sure she'll be better soon. Thanks Natsu. BYE!" Say Mira while she served others. '_Maan.. Why did __**I**__ have to do this..And whats with this shit? It's smells so awful. Might as well go to_ _Lucy's_' he thought. He sighed and head to Lucy's apartment.

**LUCY'S POV**

'_Maaan.. That was close! Whew.. And whats going on here!? I just blushed in front of Natsu..Since when did he call me beautifull..Well, I'm a bit happy though. LUCYY ! What are you thinking you fool !?' _ I thought. "Ahh.. I'm getting dizzy. I'll take a bath. Maybe it's going to reduce my dizziness." I say. Then I take a bath, dressed in my pajamas, write my novell. And then I look at the clock. '_It's already 8. I better go to sleep or I'll be late tomorrow.'_ I thought. Then I brush my teeth and get to bed. "Goodnight Plue." I said. "Puun puun!" He replied. Soon I was dozing off when suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I'm shocked. It looks like a man. "W-wha-? W-who's there ?" I asked this man in front of me. I was too scared to even look at this man's face. Suddenly he grabbed his knive and pointing it on my legs."N-no! P-please don't!" I shouted while crying. '_Natsu..help mee. Where are you when the time I need you the most?' _I thought. And then, I felt a sharp pain on my legs. When I see, the man is thrusting his knive into my legs so I couldn't stand up. I screamed in pain . I see a small pool of blood under my bed. And then, he carry me on his shoulder and ran away. "NAAAAATSUUUUUU!" I screamed in the dark cold night.

**NATSU'S POV**

'_Finally, I made it to Luce's.' _I thought. "Happy, let's get in. It's getting cold." I say to Happy. "Aye! Let's go." And then he flies me to Luce's window and get inside. "LUCE! LUCYY!" I call her. But no one answered. I checked her bath first '_Maybe she's in the bath. I get the chance to see her in there. Kehehehe..' _ I thought. I check the bath but no one is there either. "Where the hell is she go?" I asked myself. Suddenly I see Happy froze there, he doesn't move a bit. I'm worried so I check him. " Hey Happy? What's going on? Why are you froze like this?" I asked him. "N-Natsu, you better see this." He replied while crying. It's really getting on my nerves. He's pointing to where his looking to. "What the hell are…you..see..ing?" I soon froze as well. My eyes are going wide. Cold sweats pouring down from my face. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" I was too shocked to see, that now I didn't realize at all that I'm shouting too loud. I soon asked Happy to take me fast to the guild.

Soon I arrive at the guild. I slammed the door open and everybody looked at us, worry on their faces. "Natsu, what's going on ?! Why are you sweating so much!? " Ask Mira, worried. "HURRY UP! THERE'S NO TIME ! POPSICLE,ERZA ! COME WITH ME! QUICK!" It's the FIRST time they see me like this. Then they soon followed me. "Natsu, what's going on!?" Erza and Ice-brain ask in unison. But I ignore their question. '_Oh God.. Please tell me this is not happening.. It can't_ be _happening..LUCY!_' I screamed at my thought. I called her name as loud as I can, hoping she would hear me. "LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYY!" I shout her name in the dark cold night.

Ta-daa! This is the end of chapter 2 \(^3^)/.. Is it good or bad ?... REVIEW PLEASE.. I really appreciate if you review.. See ya' on chap 3! All characters are belongs to Mashima-sensei..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii! Here's chapter 3 ! And.. I'M SO SO SORRY ! I didn't post this since..when ? 3-4 months ? Yeah I'm sorry ! Deep apologies ,.. Anyways, I make this chap a little longer than the last one.I hope u ENJOY ! :D ( OH ! And sorry if there's any wrong grammars..Bad at English :P)**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**~LUCY'S POV**

"LUUUCYY!" I hear Natsu calling me. I start to be silent for a while so I can her him clearly.

"LUCYY!" I hear it again and I'm pretty sure it is him.

"NAATSUU!" I scream his name so loudly that my ears hurts.

"NATS-!" I stop screaming when I felt someone's hand covers my mouth.

"Shhh.. Stop screaming!" The man said while covers my mouth. I use my strength to pry his hand off my mouth. "Let me go, you moron! Let go!" I punch his back again and again, then struggle to free myself. But it's no use.

"NATSUUU! NATS-!" I sceam once more but something interrupted my screaming, again. But this time, it's not a hand but a napkin-like stuff. He covers my mouth with it and my vision blurred. I use all my strength to stay awake. But then again, I felt something hard on my head and it's hurting me. My vision went black and I pass out.

~**NATSU'S POV**

"NAATSUU!" I suddenly hear a loud scream. It sounds like Luce's ! No doubt about it.

"NATSUU!NATS-!"

What the hell ? She stopped screaming. It's getting me on my alert mode.

"LUUCY!" No answer .

"LUUCCYYY!" I call her name again but no reply from her. I start to fasten my pace.

"Natsu ! Slow down ! We can't follow your running!" Erza said to me. Well, they are too FAR from me.

"You heard the lady, dummy ? Slow down!" That icy idiot piss me off now. I stop my running.

"What's the matter ? Is princess tired from running ?" I smirked.

"Say that again, freak !" Oh, God he's really a stupid.

"Care to fight, ice pee?" I start yelling now.

"Don't cry when it hits you!" When we're abaout to start our fight, somebody interrupted.

"Did I hear a fight ?" I feel Erza's dark aura.

"No! We're just starting a friendly conversation."

"Aye!" We clung into each others shoulders.

"Don't fight at a time like this. Lucy's in have to hurry." Oh, shit. I forgot about Luce.

Thanks to Erza I start to run again. When we're running, I see something yellow, fastly running before my eyes.

"IT'S LUCY! GUYS!" I start to chase the man that's carrying Lucy. Of course, I'm a fast runner so I'm faster than this man. I jumped, and tackeled him to the ground. Erza and Gray is catching Lucy that almost fall to the river.

"Who are you!?.." I clutched the man's collar.

"Please! Spare my life!" he said while tearing up.

"Where did you come from ?" I still clutching his collar.

"From the Council. They said I must bring this girl to the council. Please! Don't harm me!" I let him go and he runs like there's no end. I'm shocked when I hear that the council is taking Lucy. I shook my head and go to Lucy.

"Lucy ? You okay ? Wake up, Luce!" I shook her body but she still doesn't wake up yet.

"Erza and you,Gray.. Go get Porlyuchka. I'm going to take her to the guild." I said to them while running to the guild. I carry Lucy bridal style. I look at her. She looks so fragile and so quiet like this, not to mention beautiful too.

'_Lucy, please be safe! Or else, I could die!' _I thought. I run to the guild faster.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**AT THE GUILD**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu slammed the guild door open, all eyes were on him. All of them were shocked when they see Lucy in Natsu's arms. Natsu ran to the infirmary instantly then he placed Lucy to one of the beds there.

"Natsu! What happened ?" Mirajane slammed the infirmary door open, with a few guild members behind.

"There's a guy from the council. He kidnapped Lucy, then take her to the council. I stopped him, and..Lucy.." Natsu frowned.

"Lucy ?" Levy asked.

"I don't know! I just hear her scream loudly! Then I realize that was her voice, so I came to her apartment but found out that she's not there!" He gripped his locks so tight.

"I'm such a fool! I couldn't stop him in time!"

"Natsu! Don't blame yourself! You didn't know it will all turn into this right?" Mirajane's trying to keep him calm. After that, the infirmary's door was slammed open again.

"Natsu! Here's Porlyuchka." Erza said while taking her breath.

"Okay..So where's the girl..Make this quickly." Porlyuchka set her things.

"Here" Then she went to Lucy then start checking up on her. But suddenly, she stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Natsu tilted his head cutely.

"I CAN'T WORK IF YOU ALL IN HERE! GET OUT! GET OUUT!" She bursted.

"Hii! Okay!" They ran through the infirmary door to the guild hall.

Xxxxxxxx

A while later...

"Natsu! Stop panicking! She's going to be alright!" Mirajane tried to calm him down.

"I can't! What if she dead!? What if she-" Suddenly the infirmary's door slammed open. Natsu ran to the door instantly.

"How's Lucy ? Is she dead or something !? Please tell me good news, goddamn it!" He asked the elder woman, stupidly.

"Stop it! It's annoying me damn it! She's alright, just keep her get a lot of rest and she's fine. Now if you excuse me." She headed towards her home. Natsu quickly sat beside her, and her eyes slowly opens.

"LUCY! You're not dead!" Natsu cheered while glomped her.

"He..Hey, you're heavy. Can't breathe.." She turns pale. Natsu just grinned.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy ran to her with teary eyes. " I thought you're going to be dead!"

"Eh..Why is everybody thinks that I'm dead?" She sweatdropped. "Ahah..No, I'm not thinking like that, Levy-chan."

"Okay..But promise us not to make us worry again!" Levy sobbed while hugging her.

"Ah..Well, I can't promise that.. But I promise I won't be dead or leaving Fairy Tail until my time has come.." Lucy smiled big.

"Really?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die!" She hugged her bac.

"Waaa! Lu-chan!" Levy cried again.

Well, the tragedy has ended and everybody had nothing to worry about, that's what they thought. But the real is..The tragedy has just begun..

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Horaaah! Finished! I'm so sorry, very sorry, the biggest sorry ever, cause I didn't update for so damn LONG! I hope you 4 give me D':**

**I really sorry for this, please don't stop reviewing **** It's my suplement to write stories. Hope you all forgive me..**


End file.
